Back to Placid
by Likewow5556
Summary: The PC are going back to a place with good & bad memories. What'll happen this time? used 2 be titled "Back to the 'scene of the crime'"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The pretty committee

**Massie Block: **Is jealous when Derrick starts getting close to the new girl Teagyn. When the school trip comes along what will happen? Will her and Derrick get close again? Or will there be more tears? Will Massie's relationship with the PC fall apart? She got close to Cam and now thinks of him as an older brother.

**Alicia Rivera:** Is dating Josh and is totally happy. When the new girl comes Alicia notices something different about Massie. She thinks the new girl is total Pretty Committee material. Will this ruin her relationship with Massie? She's totally excited for the trip coming up.

**Kristen Gregory: **Is finally rich and she thinks she's happy….or is she? Could it be that having money is making her miserable? She has a crush on Chris Polvert, but doesn't know how to make him like her back. With the 8th grade trip coming up what will happen?

**Dylan Marvil: **Is finally 'skinny'…not that she was fat before. She is happy to be going on the trip this month. She knows there's something up with Massie, she just doesn't know what. She has a secret…she became best friends with Derrington over the summer.

**Claire Lyons: **Is happy to be back together with Cam. She missed him when they broke up. Her happiness is totally ruined when her parents decide to get a divorce. She has to choose who she wants to live with…her mom or dad? The trip coming up is only adding to her stress.

The Soccer guys

**Derrick Harrington: **Or better known as Derrington. He's starting to hang out with the new girl Teagyn. He misses Massie a lot though. With the upcoming trip will he be able to rekindle his relationship with Massie or will he start to hate her more?

**Josh Hotz: **He's dating Alicia and is totally happy. He knows that Derrick misses Massie and wants her back. He's doesn't plan to get into the love triangle between Derrick, Teagyn, and Massie though. He's happy about the trip coming up.

**Cam Fisher: **He's back with Claire and is totally ecstatic. He think's he's ready to tell her he loves her… Or is he? He doesn't want to get in the way between Massie and Derrick but he can't stand it. He's became close to Massie and now thinks of her as a sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**The Block Estate: 6: 55**

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"Shut up alarm clock I wanna sleep" Massie mumbled hitting the snooze button on her purple i-home.

"Massie you need to get up" Kendra Block's voice said through the intercom.

"Fine" Massie muttered getting out of bed.

She grabbed her purple robe and went into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in. She washed her hair and conditioned it. Then she got out and got dressed. She did her makeup and then went downstairs.

Sitting at the table was her best friend Claire Lyons with the rest of her family were sitting at the long table. She remembered a time where she would have cringed at the thought of Claire being at her house.

"Hey what's up?" Massie asked.

"Nothing much just eating" Claire replied.

"No duh"

"Whatever" Claire rolled her eyes.

"So how was your date with Cammie?" Massie asked.

"Ok two things. 1) it was awesome we had the best time ever and 2) Since when do you call Cam 'Cammie?"

"Oh right. While you went to Orlando I hung out with Cam…" Massie told her "Don't worry I'm only friends with him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Claire"

At 7:15 they walked towards the car. They got into the limo-like backseat and drove towards Alicia Rivera's house. When they got there it took Alicia at least 10 minutes to get to the car. Then they picked up Dylan who took no time to get into the car. Then they picked Kristen up.

"OMG guys I have the biggest news ever" Kristen exclaimed.

"What is it?" Massie asked interested.

"I'm rich again!" The other's squealed in delight.

"Congrats Kris"

When they got to BOCD the girls started strutting through the halls. Massie bumped into somebody.

"Umm excuse me" Massie said rudely.

"Uh sor-Oh it's _you_" Derrick sneered.

"No duh" Massie said crossing her arms. "Now move out of my way or else"

"Being a bit _mature_? There Block?" Derrick asked.

"More mature than _you_" Massie said madly.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Cam asked coming up just in time. Massie and Derrick were at each other's throats.

"Stop them" Claire said urging her boyfriend to stop them.'

"Guy's let's not kill each other" Cam said grabbing Massie and pushing her towards the PC.

"Cammie!" Massie said appaled.

"Cammie" Derrick imitated in an overly squeaky voice.

"Let me kill him" Massie exclaimed trying to lung at him, but being held back by Cam.

That's when she saw the flyer. She got out of Cam's grip and then stomped over to the bulletin board. She scanned the flyer and shrieked louder than ever.

**8****th**** grade trip**

**The 8****th**** grade trip will be on November 12****th****. All permission slips must be in by the 8****th****. We are going to Lake Placid again. The groups will be **

**co-ed along with the cabins. Your partner will be the person you stay together with the whole trip. Permission slips will **

**be handed out first period.**

"Stop being overdramatic" Derrick sneered at her. Then he saw the sign and then looked at Massie. The two screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

During lunch Massie and the PC sat at table 19, since the guys took table 18. Massie saw a girl she never saw before sitting with the guys. She felt a sudden surge of something go through her…it couldn't be jealously could it?

"Mass what are you staring at?" Alicia asked.

"Who's the girl at the other table?"

"Her name's Teagyn McAndrews. She just moved here from France but was born in England. She moved here last week and this is her first day of school here" Alicia informed the girls.

"Is she rich?" Dylan asked.

"Yes she is very rich" Alicia replied. "Maybe richer than you Mass"

"That…that's not possible is it?" Massie asked her amber eyes wide.

"I'm sorry about that but it is Mass" Alicia put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Mass it's not the end of the world" Claire told her.

"Kuh-laire it is too" Massie slumped in her seat frowning. "What's she doing with Derrington?"

"Mass I thought you hate him" Kristen said.

"I do" Massie said quickly wanting to change the subject. "How did you get rich again Kris?"

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you that part" Kristen giggled at her somewhat stupidity. "My dad made this totally awesome picture that sold for like 100,000,000,000 dollars. So then he made another one and got that amount doubled!"

"That's totally awesome Kris" Dylan said.

"Yea it is. You totally need to come with us to go shopping tonight" Alicia exclaimed.

"We totally should. What do you think Mass?" Kristen asked.

"Uh yea sure of course" Massie said not sure what she just agreed to.

"You were staring at Derrington right?"

"No" Massie shrieked.

"Ok Mass don't have a fit"

"I'm nawt having a fit" Massie said.

Just then the bell rang. It was time for homeroom which is after lunch. Massie's homeroom is with the PC and the Soccer guys. Also a bunch of loser LBRS are in the homeroom but that doesn't matter.

"Ok class. This is Teagyn McAndrews. You can sit next to Derrick. Ok getting on with the announcements. Today we're picking partners for the Lake Placid trip. I have a hat and the girls will pick the name of their partner. Alicia want to pick first?" Mrs. Hodges asked.

"Sure" Alicia sauntered up to the teacher and picked a name out of the hat. "Josh Hotz"

"Yes" Josh said in the back of the room. Alicia sat down smiling.

"Claire you're up next" Claire got up and walked over to the hat. "Kemp"

Claire sat down upset. She really wanted to pick Cam.

The teacher let some of the LBRS pick names. So far nobody had picked Cam, Derrick, Chris, or Dempsey.

"Massie" Massie got up and walked up to the teacher. She picked and kept her face emotionless. Then in a voice you could barley hear she said: "Harrington"

"What? No! I refuse to be partners with her" Derrick said jumping up from his seat.

"I'm sorry Derrick but you have to be partner's with her" Mrs. Hodges said.

Massie sat down and stared at the ground. She was twirling her purple streak around her finger. She didn't want to be partners with her Ex that hated her. 'This trip is so gonna stink' Massie thought to herself.

Dylan got Cam and Kristen got Chris so she was happy. Massie would switch with anybody just to not be partners with him. Teagyn got Dempsey and was totally flirting with him. Massie discreetly turned around and saw Derrick staring at her. She blushed and turned around quickly.

'Maybe this trip won't be so bad' Massie decided.

"Mass what are you thinking about?" Claire asked.

"Nuthing gawd Kuh-laire leave me ah-lone" Massie said. Claire sat back down in her seat upset.

**A/N: I'm not gonna update again until I get at least 5 reviews kay? Anyway thanks so much for the reviews! They made me smile :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The weeks went by and soon it was time for the trip to Placid. The trip was tomorrow, so the Pretty Committee was sleeping over the Blocks house. Massie had finished packing all of her clothes and makeup. The trip was going to last for two weeks.

"Hey Mass" Claire said coming into Massie's room.

"Hey Kuh-laire" Massie said.

"When are Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen coming?"

"Soon I hope"

"Ok" Claire said. "Can I go on your computer"

"Fine"

"Thanks"

I went over to Claire who was iming Cam. I was reading over her shoulder, but she didn't realize.

Claire: Hey Cam

Cam: Hey wanna I-chat?

Claire: Sure

Cam: Kay hold on

You have been invited to chat with Cam do you accept? Claire clicked ok.

"Hey Claire" Cam said. "Hey Massie"

"What?" Claire asked turning around.

"Hey Cam"

"Maaassssssssss!"

"Sorry Kuh-laire but there's nothing else to do.

"CAM WHERE'S THE SOAP?" A male voice screamed from Cam's bathroom.

"Sorry guys hold on. ITS IN THE SOAP HOLDER DERRICK"

"Derrick's there?" Massie whispered.

"I guess" Claire muttered as Derrick came onto the screen, shirtless. Massie turned away, blushing. Then Teagyn came onto the screen.

"What the heck is she doing there?"

"Who knows I'll ask Cam"

"Ask Cam what?" Cam asked coming onto the screen again.

"What is _she _doing there?" Massie asked in complete disgust.

"Dude you're on I-chat?" Derrick asked.

"Yea why?"

"Just curious" Derrick said.

"Mass we're here" Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan said coming into the room.

"Hey guys" Massie said hugging each of her friends.

"Cam I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Claire said to the computer.

"Ok" Cam said. Claire clicked the off button.

"So what were you guys doing?" Kristin asked sitting on Massie's bed.

"Talking to Cam on i-chat"

"Oh cool" Dylan said.

Massie's white/ purple room was set up so that all the girls could sleep over. Although it was a Thursday, all the parent's didn't feel like getting up early to bring them to the school at four in the morning, so Isaac was driving them.

The girls gossiped on Massie's bed for hours. Kendra brought up Sushi for the girls to eat around six. Soon it was ten thirty.

"Mass it's time to get ready for bed" Kendra said. "You guy's need to get up at three"

"Fine mom" Massie said as Kendra left the room.

The girls got changed into their pajamas. Then they all set out their sleeping bags in a circle. The circle went like this Massie, Claire, Dylan, Kristin, and then Alicia. They talked about the last time they went to Placid.

Around eleven thirty the five girls drifted off into sleep. Massie fell asleep thinking of seeing Derrick's chest.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this took a while to get up. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by Friday. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Girl's up now" Kendra's sleepy voice said from the intercom.

"Kay mom" Massie said tired.

The girls got up, very tired seeing as it was three in the morning. They all got dressed and went downstairs to eat. At three fifty they left to go to the school. The bus was leaving at four thirty. They arrived at five after four.

"Guy's don't get expelled this time got it?" Isaac warned them. Massie groaned.

"Don't remind us"

They went to check in with the teachers that were going on the trips. Then they stood near a tree in the parking lot. Kristen was looking thoughtfully at the tree.

"Who puts a tree in a parking lot?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know" Dylan answered.

"Claire" Massie started. "You look stressed."

"Guy's I didn't tell you this before…but my parents are getting a divorced" Claire started crying.

"It's gonna be ok Claire" Alicia said.

"Forget about it for the trip and then we'll figure this out when we get back" Massie suggested.

"Thanks guys" Claire said. "My parents are pressuring me to pick which one I want to live with"

"Kuh-laire forget about it for right now!"

The guy's had arrived, with the new girl. Massie wondered why the girl was with them all the time.

At four thirty sharp they began to load the bus. Massie had to sit with Derrick like all the other partners. Massie sat staring out the window. She felt Derrick's eyes boring into her back.

"What?" Massie snapped.

"Nothing" Derrick said.

"Why don't you switch seats with your girlfriend?" Massie suggested.

"Wait what girlfriend?" Derrick asked confused. "Wait do you mean Teagyn?"

"Duh" Massie said.

"She is not my girlfriend. She's just a friend"

"Yea right"

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not jealous"

"Yea right"

"This is stupid leave me alone"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You're fun to get mad"

"Shut up"

"No"

"Yes"

"No I shall not"

"Yes you will or else"

"Or else what?"

"I don't know just stop bugging me"

Massie leaned against the window, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't easy though because she could still feel his eyes boring into her back. She was starting to get seriously annoyed.

_With Alicia (Alicia's POV)_

Alicia was leaning against Josh who was holding her protectively. She smiled at him.

"Leesh we are so lucky we are partners"

"I know. I kinda feel bad for Mass though, being with her ex you know?" I asked.

"I feel the same for Derrick" Josh replied. "I don't know what I would do"

"Yeah so would I. It would be hard"

"Yeah it would. Thank god for us getting away from home"

"I know. I just really don't want to get expelled this time"

"I know what you mean"

"Ugh when do we get there?"

"I don't know!"

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Please read and review!**


	6. Authors note srry

OMG I AM SO SORRY BUT I'M PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD

OMG I AM SO SORRY BUT I'M PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD! SORRY AGAIN.

Likewow5556


End file.
